


On Rushing Wings

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gazed out the front window</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Rushing Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Black" and the fic_promptly prompt "Any, Any - fly away on rushing wings"

She gazed out the front window into the black and the nothingness gazed back. She could feel its eyes – thousands of them – crawling across her skin and her brain. It was probing her, testing her, waiting for her to fall.

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't wake the crew. Had to pilot. Had to land.

She gazed out the front window into the blue and felt she could fly away on rushing wings. The blue held the black at bay and let people be. She could go up, up, like Icarus and be free. Never come down.

She wanted to laugh, but the medicine stole it away. Had to swallow the pills. Had to be sane.

She gazed out the front window into the fiery red and felt the heat swallow her. This inferno was the boundary between blue and black: between wings and eyes. A place of balance. She could tilt too far and they'd all burn up, too little and they'd be trapped.

She wanted to burn, but she couldn’t hurt the others. Had to protect them. Had to return to the black.


End file.
